


Everything

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Hawke, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Prompt fill. What "tell me everything" actually means to Varric is very little.





	

Seeker Pentaghast says _‘Tell me everything’_.

Varric Tethras has never been one to give the whole story away from the start, however. He tells her, well, most of it. The important things. And the important lies to protect important people.

It’s only much later that Cassandra learns quite how little _‘everything’_ actually means to Varric.

When Hawke arrives at Skyhold the first thing they do is swoop in low and wrap their strong arms around Varric, hefting the dwarf into the air and spinning. They both laugh, foreheads pressing together, and then, just as suddenly, Hawke deposits Varric back on his feet.

Hawke is married, she notices the ring when she sits down to talk to them about, well, _everything_. When she asks about it the mage just raises a brow, grins, and asks, “Varric didn’t tell you?”

No, in fact, he did not. And now they’re making her feel somehow foolish for it. Something about the Champion confounds her. And it isn’t the least bit relieved by the fact she knows they’re taken now.

But when she tells Hawke they just laugh and shake their head. They change the subject so quickly she’s left reeling. Somehow, she feels like one of the puzzle pieces just flew directly over her head.

_‘Everything’_ in Varric Tethras’ definition turns out to mean not much of anything important. Hawke informs Cassandra, half-laughing, that they never considered hurting Anders for a second. And that, where ever he is, he is safe.

“Don’t bother looking.” they say, still smiling. “You won’t find him.”

The friendships of these misfits in Kirkwall run deeper than Cassandra could even imagine. And it gives her an idea; what Varric’s motives in speaking to her actually were. Finally, she can’t stand it any longer.

“Tell me.” she hisses, cornering him in the tavern one evening. “Tell me one thing that’s not bullshit, Varric. _Just one._ ”

Varric looks nervous, always nervous around her, but then he grins. It’s a devious thing–Cassandra already doesn’t like it. But she still holds out hope that for once he won’t lie to her. _Just once._

“I already told you one truth, Seeker.” he says smoothly. “I told you that one from the very start.”

“What was it, dwarf? Tell me something you didn’t at least bend to suit your needs during your whole story.” 

She’s getting annoyed now, spitting venom, but tries to control herself. Varric still looks anxious but he keeps on smiling. Because he really does know something she doesn’t.

“Meeting Hawke is the most important thing that ever happened to me.” Varric says.

“And everything else?” Cassandra presses, steps in closer.

Varric rolls his shoulder, looks away, and still can’t shake that smile.

“Just extra pieces.”


End file.
